Santana Foster
by kingxay
Summary: In a world where Santana Callie and Jude grew up together until the car crash that took both families away Santana struggles with a dark past but gets reunited with them. Brittany comes from a traumatizing background but tries to live life with her sister Quinn and bestfriend Jude. What will happen when these two meet and fall in love? Will they embrace it or be scared to get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Brittana/Fosters story chapter 1

BACKGROUND

. a story combined with the Fosters where Santana,Callie and Jude knew each other from childhood before the accident and

Santana and Callie reunited in the brief time Callie was in juvie and when Callie is about to run away from Wyatt at the

motel Santana stops her and convinces her to go back home. also Brittany and Jude are already friends at Anchor Beach.

STORY BEGINS

Upon returning home Santana is nervous as soon as she sees that Stef is a cop but before she can turn around to leave Lena insists

that she stays the night because it was so late and she offered to drop her at her home as a thank you for bringing

Callie back home safely. Santana only agreed to keep off suspisicon but was heistent to stay in fear of the punishement that would be awaiting her. *I should be fine as long as I get home when everyone is asleep*Santana thought to herself. What Santana forgot was how well Callie and Jude knew her even though they were sperated for such a long period of time they were still like family. The two sibilings knew that something was wrong with her and the suspicions were confirmed when Mariana noticed the Santana didn't not close the door all way when she was changing and noticed scars and brusies all over her back. She went downstairs to tell Callie about it and described them like she had been whipped. Concerned for her honary little sister Callie relunctently went to tell Stef and suggested that Santana would try to leave in middle of the night. Stef decides to go and talk to Santana. Once Stef finds Santana she notices that the youung latina was nervous around her and would most likely not talk to her but she did notice how comfortable she seemed around Lena. As the others settled getting ready to go to bed Santana stayed up with a concerned pace about the living room mumbling under her breath

 _ **"I have to do this it won't be so bad this time".**_

Lena soon stepped into the room listening when she hears the latina start to hyperventalate. Lena then urges the girl calm down by gently grabbing her shoulders softly but also hard enough that Santana knew that she was there. As soon she touched her the child jumped and started to shake Lena softly made San look in her eyes and calmly said

 _ **"It"s ok it's only me".**_

San looked at woman in front of her who seemed to genuinley care for her. She took a deep breath still looking in Lenas

eyes and said

 _ **"I can't"**_

Then started to cry, Lena the closed the gap and hugged her tight as she saw tears begin run down San's face but as soon

as she closed the hug she heard a distinct hiss of coming from the child and pulled away asking

 _ **"Whats wrong you can tell me".**_

San was not worried anymore she just needed to tell someone how she had been the system for so long, but she needed to tell her siblings too.

 _ **"I'll tell you but can Callie and Jude be here too?"**_

 _ **"Of course sweetie CALLIE JUDE "**_

Callie and Jude appeared and rushed to Santanas' side once they noticed that she has been crying. Lena began

 _ **"You ready Santana remember we are here for you."**_

 _ **" Ok um so Callie Jude when your dad had that car accident with another family it was mine and I was the only survivor so I went into the foster system but um no one wanted me because I'm gay . A family that did want me sent me to juvie for allegedally stealing the car which was a setup to "straighten" me out. Ever since I came back my foster father has been raping me and beating me to make me normal"**_

After listening in secretly to the conversation Stef came into the room engulfed with rage.

 _ **"Santana sweetie you are not going back there what is your address I'm going to get your things and arrest your foster father then you will stay here is that ok Lena?"**_

 _ **"Yeah definetly be careful."**_

Lena says while wiping her tears away and Santana gives Stef her address. Callie and Jude both engulfed there long lost sister in a group hugging telling her that the will always protect her and be family. Santana then smiles for the first time remebring about the small family she had as Callie her big sister and Jude her twin brother beacuse they were the same age and happen to be born the same day. By the time Stef and comes back everyone was filled in and agreed to letting Santana stay with them. Stef just teared up and smiled at the sight of finally connecting the three siblings together again.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittana/Fosters story chapter 2

It has been two weeks since everything and Santana has been finally able to call herself a foster child of Stef and Lena

foster and was happy to be there with her big sister Callie and twin brother Jude as they were adopted. Santana was now

getting ready for her first day at Anchor Beach High. Nervous as ever she did not want anyone to bully again nor see the

bruises. As they all walked to through the school doors each sibiling split but gave Santana encouraging advice and calming

smiles. Jude insisted on introducing his friends to her. Santana really missed Jude the most because they are twins, always

had that connection to each other she was relived that they still had that connection he gave her a quick but soft hug

making sure not to hurt her before rushing to classes forgetting as usaul that she did go here before and was not familiar

with the school quite yet as she stood there in the hallway she felt all her nerves come rushing back so she froze looking

down at her feet. A little after the last bell rang two blonde haired girls came running in the school giggling and bumped

into Santana they both jumped away as soon as they heard the girl wince in pain. The shorter of the two helped Santana up and

quickly apologized for her and her sister. Santana nodded as to accept the apology but was still bent over holding her stomach

in pain. The taller blonde helped Santana to sit and gave the ice pack from her lunch rambling on about

"Please don't sue"

The shorter one could not help but continue with the taller as they thought they really hurt Santana. Yet Santana could not

help but giggle at there cuteness and reassure them she would not beacuse they did not hurt her as much as they think they did.

"oh what a relif sorry again "said the shorter one "I'm Quinn and this is my sister Brittany"

Santana managed to stand up and say

"nice to meet you I'm"

She stopped when she looked at Brittany trying her hardest not to check her out and failed noticed her staring at her. Santana shook her head to snap out of her daze when she heard Quinn clearing her thoart

and said

"Jeez you would think you two know each other from the past"

At that moment Brittany and Santana said at the same

time almost like a reflex

"I would remeber her"

and snapped there heads back other and locked eyes once more.

"um" Santana finally said "I'm Santana and a little lost my brother forgot I'm new here."

"I can show you around" Brittany said

A little faster than expected and after recieving a giggle and nod from Santana she told her sister she would meet her at lunch

with J and walked away grabbing Santanas' hand.

 **LUNCH**

Brittany and the girls rejoined each other before lunch at the spot they first met at. Santana was still wary of the new school even though she hasn't yet to have had any complications she was positive tht they were around the corner. As soon as Quinn opened the doors to the cafetiria she is engulfed in a hug and feels a peck on the cheek by her best friend J.

"Oh what ok now I see who your favorite is." Brittany says to J with a payful scowl

"Nooo you both know that your tied for second." J replied with looking at his friends without noticing Santana.

Quinn then speaks up "Right we know number one is your twin who we have yet to meet by the way."

J then glances to the right and notices Santana "Well it just so seems that you have met her."

Jude said while wrapping his arm around Santanas shoulders. The two sisters lookedat each other then at the boy and girl who look nothing alike. Santana could tell by the perplexed looks on their faces that they needed a little more explaining.

"We were born on the same day and basically grew up together."

Then she turned out from under Jude's arm to give him the famous Lopez glare.

"Sooo"

Jude said trying to avoid eye contact but failing miserbaly

"(sighs)Look I'm sorry Iforgot to show you around (pouts)"

Santana couldnt stay mad because everything worked for the better.

"I suppose I forgive you just because after so many years I'm still your favorite and I'm guessing these are the friends you absolutely could not wait for me to see."

Jude turns and beams at his friends while saying

"Yep so now that everyone knows each other lets go eat before lunch ends"

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

On the way to the car Santana faintly hears the call of her name so she turns around to find Brittany walking towards them. Santana starts to feel a knot form in her stomach as she watches Brittany get closer to her. Once the blonde reaches Santana she looks a little puzzled as to why the brunette was getting into the car with the vice principal.

"Um hey I wanted to ask for your number to we could hang out sometime but..."

She gestures her head toward Lena and she then hears a slight chuckle leave Santanas mouth. She stops laughing when she notices that Brittany is serious she opens the car door to reveal Jude and Marianna in the back of the car and Callie in the middle seats. Once Brittany glances her eyes to the front two seats she sees Lena and Jesus. Santana then looks back at Brittany and says

"Callie Jude and I aren't just childhood friends that are close like family but now we are family"

After giving Brittany the explaination how she is the new foster child of the Fosters family. She grabs a hold of Brittany's wrist and writes her number then winks at her while getting into the car. As the car drives off Brittany is left standing on the curb staring at her hand completly awestruck. Santana sinks into the car with red spreading across her face from embaraddment. Even with the heat from her cheeks should could feel the eyes on her and Callie just couldn't resist teasing the girl who is like a sister to her.

"I guess you were right Jude she does have a thing for blue eyes"

"Told ya they are like her kryptonite"

Then Marianna decides to pitch in on the playful teasing.

"I could totally see Brittany blushing so hard just from you grabbing her hand I think the wink might have killed the poor girl"

The whole ride consisted of jokes and comments toward Santana and Santana hardly noticed when she got a text and her face lite up once she read the message.*HEY IT'S BRITTANY NOW YOU HAVE MY NUMBER:)* *THNX AND I WAS WONDERING...*

Santana accidently pushed send when she was startled bu Jude leaning over to see what she was typing.

"Oooooh can't even wait a day without asking her out I see"

Santana just rolled her eyes before trying to send a new text.

"Well can you blame me have you seen her"

Just when she was about to press send for a second time the car hits a pothole and she drops her phone. Then Callie remembers something rather important when she realizes that Santana wasn't joking about asking Brittany out.

"Hey are you sure it's a good idea for you to ask her out?"

JUDE"Why wouldn't it be a good idea"

CALLIE"Well it's Brittany right and they just met?"

JUDE"Yeah so-OH right yeah you should probably get to know her first before taking such a BIG STEP"

Santana understands why for her it would be a bad idea because of he past but what peeks her curiosity is the unspoken communication regarding Brittany.

"Yeah I suppose your I shouldn't get out there yet considering I'm broken"

LENA" Sweetie you aren't broken your just bent but never tell yourself that your broken no one will hurt you again"

After picking up her phone she noticed she has a new text message and opens it to find Britt responded *YAY I REALLY LIKE TO GO OUT;)*

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
